


want want want

by hxllxwxxn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, disgusting really, gross probably, josh wants ty to beat him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxllxwxxn/pseuds/hxllxwxxn
Summary: josh is disgusted with himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> major violence/gore tw

josh wants tyler to break his fucking ribs  
better yet punch him in the face  
knock all his pretty teeth out  
break his fucking jaw  
choke him until all he can do is take it  
make him bleed  
make him cry  
make him shake  
wants tyler to cut out all his insides  
josh is disgusted with himself  
but still  
he wants  
he needs


End file.
